


Drowning With You

by seblaiens



Series: Traitors and Fools [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only good thing about London is the bath tub in Harry's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning With You

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Harry x Chloe hell, save me.

Chloe could never move to London.

The weather is shit, the people are rude, and Harry’s apartment is nothing more than a hole in the wall, the paint in the hallway rotting off and the windows broken in a way that makes it impossible to open them. She doesn’t understand how he can life here, for months at a time if he doesn’t get a job that forces him to travel.

The only good thing about the apartment is the bath tub. Chloe doesn’t have one in her apartment back in Sydney, and she tries spends every second she has to herself surrounded by hot, bubbly water. Harry’s out, getting them dinner from the Indian place across the street (he refuses to eat Chinese, so they opt for Indian a lot of the times) and doing some sort of business he didn’t talk too much about before leaving. Suits her, she can spend more time on her lonesome just enjoying the water that way.

She almost falls asleep by the time Harry gets back, waking up from her drowsy state when she hears the key scrape in the lock and the door slam when Harry gets in. She can hear him rummaging in the kitchen before calling her name.

“In here,” she yells, looking into the water to see if there are any bubbles left that could hide her body. She brushes the few ones away to the side before Harry slowly opens the door and peaks into the bathroom.

He gets in and closes the door behind him again, trapping the warm air in the room so Chloe wouldn’t get cold. She can see his eyes travel over her body beneath the water and he licks his lips as he sits on the edge of the bath tub.

“That’s a sight to come home to,” he remarks and lets his hand dip beneath the water, touching her waist and running his fingers down between her legs, stroking over her inner thighs. Chloe closes her eyes and leans her head back to rest it on the rim of the tub. She spreads her legs a little further, and Harry’s fingers find her clit immediately, rubbing over it in circles before he leans forward to kiss her.

Chloe clasps her hands behind Harry’s neck and pulls him down closer to her. He has to stop rubbing her clit in order to keep himself out of the water, and he lets out a strangled laugh when Chloe won’t stop pulling him down. He gives up eventually and gets in the tub with her, clothes and all.

The water slowly soaks through Harry’s clothes, making it feel heavy and drag his body down on top of Chloe’s. He wraps one arm around her waist and turns them around, so that Chloe sits on his hip. She leans down and trails kisses along his jaw, and he can’t stop himself from grabbing her tits, squeezing them softly and turning her nipples until she’s moaning.

Harry doesn’t think there’s any blood left in his brain when Chloe forces his head under water and kisses him there. She keeps him pressed down to the bottom of the tub as she gets up to get more air, and only lets him back up when he begins struggling for air. She connects their lips again as Harry is still gasping.

“Too much?” She asks him and strokes his hair back from his face.

“Just enough.”

Chloe grins as she gets up and out of the bath, wrapping herself in a towel as she watches Harry remove his clothes before stepping out as well. He drains the tub and wrings out his clothes before hanging them over the shower curtain rod. She looks at his hard dick as he turns around, and he raises an eyebrow at her when he catches her staring.

“See something you like?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Chloe throws the towel to Harry before turning around and walking into the bedroom. She can practically feel Harry’s gaze on her ass, moving with some extra sway in her hips to make it worth his while.

She squeaks when Harry runs after her and throws her on the bed, getting on top of her and kissing her, their tongues sloppily meeting in-between their mouths. He lets off her lips and kisses her throat, over her collarbone, before he takes one of nipples in his mouth, biting lightly before licking over it. He sucks and kisses as he strokes over her tit with his fingers.

Chloe chuckles when he kisses over her stomach, as she is ticklish. She can feel Harry smile against her skin as he sucks bruises around her navel. A hand finds its way between her legs again, and Chloe sighs when one finger slides inside her. Harry scoots down the bed and licks over her pussy while he adds a second finger, pressing his fingers into the direction of Chloe’s stomach, like he knows she likes it best. Moaning, Chloe spreads her legs out to the sides and grabs Harry’s still damp hair, stroking through it before she pets over his cheek.

“Such a good boy,” she says teasingly, smiling down at Harry’s face between her legs.

 _Only for you_ , Harry wants to say, but he stops himself, instead pulls out his fingers and licks a broad stripe up and down Chloe’s pussy until she’s whimpering. He goes back to her clit, rubbing his tongue over the nub hard, because he knows that’s what gets Chloe off the fastest. A laugh escapes him when he hears her groan and feels her legs close around his head, and he almost comes himself when Chloe does.

“Oh, Harry,” Chloe moans when he doesn’t stop, keeps going until she comes again.

He loves going down on her, could do it all day, but his tongue is getting tired. He switches to using his hands, thrusting his middle and ring finger in and out of Chloe a few times before moving them inside her, feeling her clench around his fingers. A wet spot is forming beneath her on the sheets, and Harry almost wants to take a picture of that glorious sight.

With a few strokes over her clit using his other hand, Harry gets Chloe to orgasm again, feeling her squeeze the fingers that are still inside her. He gets on top of her and pushes his fingers into her mouth, making her taste herself.

Just as he’s about to thrust into her, his fingers still in Chloe’s mouth, she pushes him onto his back. He’s just about to protest when she slides down his body, letting her tongue run over his body until she reaches his hard cock.

He’s been hard for so long, the feeling of her lips on his dick feels out of this world. He runs his fingers through her long, black hair, the thing that attracted him to her at first. Before he had even looked at her face, or her body, or even talked to her.

A mouth closing around the head of his cock rips him from his thoughts, his mind emptying until only the feeling of Chloe’s tongue gliding over the sensitive tip of his cock is left. Her right hand grips his shaft while her left is stroking softly over his balls, and Harry has been aroused so long, he knows this won’t last long.

“Not yet, Harry,” Chloe whispers when she feels him tense up, his legs jerking as he tries to keep himself from coming. His fingers tap against his thighs, and Chloe almost laughs when she looks up at his face, scrunched up as if he is in pain.

Chloe takes his cock back in her mouth, and Harry groans louder than she’s ever heard him before.

“Stop now or it’s over,” he presses out between his lips, and Chloe complies and lets his cock pop out of her mouth. It bounces a few times against Harry’s stomach.

His eyes are still closed and he’s breathing heavily when Chloe lies down next to him, letting her hand stroke through the hair on his chest.

“Why are you the way you are?” He asks after a while, and Chloe chuckles.

“You gotta earn this.”

“You’d think I’d have earned it by going down on you for about an hour.”

“That was pretty spectacular. You ready, or still about to blow?”

“I’ll try my best.”

Chloe gets on top of him, lining his cock up with her pussy before she lowers herself onto him. Harry grabs her waist to steady her, and he bites his lip when she starts moving, her breasts bouncing up and down. She must be the hottest woman he’s ever slept with, and Harry is about to lose his damn mind when she leans forward and puts her fingers around his neck, lightly choking him.

Harry has to close his eyes when Chloe starts rubbing her clit, the sight of it too much for him. The muscles in his abdomen clench and unclench as Chloe moves up and down, and he comes with a strangled moan just moments after Chloe does, her pussy gripping his dick tightly and massaging him through his orgasm.

“Choking,” Harry croaks when Chloe won’t take her hand away, still in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Ah, sorry, darling,” she says as she moves away, wincing a little when she sees a few bruises in the shape of her fingers on Harry’s throat.

Sweat has gathered under Harry’s back, and the sheets stick a little to him when he turns towards Chloe who has lied down next to him. Her pupils are dilated, and her hair’s a mess, and Harry does want nothing more than to take a picture of what she looks like when he’s done with her.

She turns away from his gaze after a few seconds, and Harry smiles when he notices the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Good to know he can still embarrass her by staring. They lie in silence, and Harry almost asleep, before he remembers that they haven’t had dinner yet.

“Get the curry, would you?” He asks sleepily, deciding they could just as well eat on the bed. He doesn’t have a table that’s comfortable to eat on, anyway, only the little coffee table in front of his couch.

“I’ve got a different idea.”

“How can you have sex for so long without a break?” Harry complains when Chloe strokes over his spent cock, already yearning for the next round.

“I’m a woman, Harry, I can have sex all the time. Also, I’m much younger than you.”

“Not even ten years.”

“You’re an old man.”

“I’m thirty-eight!”

“Practically in retirement age.”

“Oh, shut it,” Harry huffs and takes Chloe in his arms, burying his face in her neck. He strokes over her smooth back and her perky ass, sneaking one of his fingers between her butt cheeks and stroking over her asshole.

“Hey, this will take a lot more than one hour of oral,” Chloe slaps away his hand.

“Can’t wait to see what you’ll make me do. Now, get the food though, love.”


End file.
